


Sugar Frost

by LeFoy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hybrid!AU, M/M, What Have I Done, Wolf!Loki, cat!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFoy/pseuds/LeFoy
Summary: Tony, a feline, gets stuck on a realm full of wolves. Loki, a wolf, finds Tony amusing and decides to claim him as a pet. Thor, an Asgardian, just wants to know what the actual fuck is going on.





	Sugar Frost

Lush eyelashes languidly fluttered up, closing delicately once more before prying wide open, skimming across the familiar interior of the aircraft. The boy's tan cheek rested against the cold tiles of the floor board, an aching pain shooting up along his spine from the impact after the crash. This, of course, was another result of his cursed curiosity. He'd simply planned to take a short glimpse of the craft's interior, only to end up wanting to know what the glimmering buttons did... When pressed at the same time.

 

Tony winced, palms pressed flat against the floor as he pushed himself up. Staggering to his feet, the brunet leaned against the smooth, teal surface of the door, hand shakily reaching out to grasp the porcelain handle. Upon opening the door, a blast of ice-striken air greeted the feline’s warm frame, sending him stumbling back in astonishment. Never had he experienced such cold weather. Midgard was a warm realm, much so in contrast to the frozen air that now circulated around him.

Jotunheim, Tony dreaded. Land of The Wolves where no other creature had bypassed for a millennia, much too afraid to ’stir the giants’ as many would say. Countless stories of horror leaked into the neighboring realms, unwinding tales of Jotunheim where the atmosphere reeked of death and its rivers flowed with blackened blood. No creature in their right mind would willingly travel to the wintery realm, for doing so was self-sacrifice. Especially for Tony, because it was common knowledge the one creature wolves despised the most were indeed, felines.

 

Shivering, Tony reflexively brought his hands up to rub his arms, trying to keep them warm. His gold specked eyes flickered to the scenery beyond the open door, zeroing in on the odd, small, white fluffs of cotton-like balls that accumulated on the ground below. Flummoxed, the boy hesitantly stepped forward, leisurely reaching out with an open palm in hopes of catching one of the odd, white substances.

Gasping when one landed on his palm, Tony quickly retreated his hand, frightened by the coolness of it. Holding his palm close to his chest, he glanced over his skin to see droplets of clear liquid. _Water_. He frowned, wondering how such a compound could be turned into something so… Unpleasant. The coldest form of water he’d experienced was called, ‘Ice Cubes,’ to lower the temperature of a beverage on a particularly hot day. But this… _This_  was a form to behold, and he didn't enjoy it one bit.

 

Soon after watching the flakes of white continue to descend from the sky, the feline huffed and pursed his lips into a thin line. He was being cowardly, and Starks' absolutely did not do _cowardly_. Clenching his hands into fists, the brunet took a deep breath, closing his eyes. _C'mon, it can’t be that bad_ , he thought as he looked outside, trudging out of the safety of his craft without another thought. 

Instant regret.

 

The cold air pricked his heated skin like thousands of knives, sending him scrambling back towards the craft, and just as he was about to reach the door, a gust of wind blew it shut; locking him out from the inside. Never had he regretted his life choices as much as today. At this point, he just hoped he wouldn't freeze to death. A wolf wouldn't like a popsicle for dinner anyway... Maybe. 

Tony's tail quickly slipped into the confines of his silver shirt, shielding itself from the unrelenting wind as he gnawed at his lower lip, glancing around at the eerily dark surroundings. The skies were blanketed with puffs of black clouds, covering the dark blue sky that was deprived of twinkling stars. Stars that filled up the night sky back in Midgard. Enraptured with the thought of home, the feline nearly jumped into another life when he heard someone's voice.

"Are you lost, little one?" A rich, husky, voice called out amidst the darkness, sending shivers down Tony's spine. 

This was it. This would be Tony's final moments, he knew it. Of course he'd be the youngest Stark, and the only one dumb enough to walk into an enemy's realm. It was either that or fate simply preferred him as puppy chow.

 

Tony shifted his gaze to the look at other and froze, breath hitching at the sight before him. Dark, emerald green eyes peered back at him, the man's ethereal features having the brunet at a loss for words whilst he watched the wolf's onyx locks glint under the indefinite light of the brooding sky; swaying in the hands of the breeze as he walked towards the feline.

This specific moment was when it dawned upon Tony; he was in wolf territory and that made him their property. 

Escaping meant war.

 

The feline’s body went still, the numbness on the tips of his fingers no longer an issue as his breath became unsteady. He couldn’t think straight. Norns, he didn’t even get the chance to bid his father farewell. His father… A whimper edged just behind his lips. Midgard would be turned upside down if Howard discovered his absence- if he hadn’t already. 

With another shaky breath, Tony forced his eyes shut and pressed himself back against the chilled metal of the craft, “If you’re thinking about eating me, which you are, no doubt. Just know I haven’t eaten a vegetable in three years.” He spluttered out in a single exhale, hoping he wasn’t visibly trembling as much as he thought he was.

It wasn’t until he heard an airy chuckle that the brunet peeked an eye open, daring to fixate his gaze on the wolf. If it wasn’t for such a dire situation, the feline would have found himself admiring the man in all his brooding glory. 

 

The wolf’s emerald orbs caught the feline’s gaze, a hint amusement swimming in those luminous flints of green. “Do you mean to say you’d taste foul?” he asked with the slightest tilt of his head, “because a little bit of seasoning goes a long way.”

Tony gaped, he was at a loss for words. Seasoning. The man fucking mentioned _seasoning_. “That’s not very ni-…” he paused when the wolf narrowed its gaze down to his neck, making the feline flinch when he leaned closer. “W-what?” If the wolf was thinking what he thought he was…

“You have yet to be claimed.”

 

Yep, he definitely was.

 

“That shouldn’t matter to you,” the feline mumbled and pressed himself even further against the craft, wanting to put as much distance between him and the other as possible.

The man’s lips curved into a small simper, his slender digits reaching up to delicately take hold of the feline’s chin, “Trust me, _kitten_ , when I say I care not for your life.” The sharpened tips of his nails resting against the skin above his carotid artery in clear warning. “But if you are to survive this realm, your status matters greatly.”

The unique aroma of leather and mint fogged Tony’s senses for it had a calming effect on his mind, but with it lingered a scent purely _canine_  and that’s made his body practically vibrate in fear. His instinct told him to run, to hide- but he knew better. He wouldn’t survive on his own, much less find a way out before going into hypothermic shock. 

 

“I don’t… I don’t understand,” Tony whispered, holding his breath he felt the claws curve over the velvety skin of his neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake. His gaze traveled to the man’s lips, a soft whine leaving the back of his throat when he felt the claws trailing up the back of his neck, weaving in through his chestnut hued hair. 

“I am Loki, King of Jotunheim,” the God whispered lowly as a taunting and feral smile graced his lips, the pearly incisors glinting threateningly. He could smell the fear radiating off the feline in waves, and the God would be a damned liar if he said it didn’t bring him pleasure. He clicked his tongue in pity, lower lip tenderly brushing over the feline’s quivering ones with each and every word.  
  


“And I will have you, sweet kitten, as my pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encourage me to write more, so be sure to leave one!  
> Oh, and kudos too!


End file.
